Concrete Angel
by iisukixxchan
Summary: Summary: Kagome is in the modern area, demons, miko's etc and etc and they still exist. Kagome is not human, she's something else, after all this time, she doesn't want anything but to just move on but instead this time around Karma has something up their sleeves or whatever they have, making it more difficult than before, "Love" being the key word. (discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**Concrete Angel**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

As I have stated in all my other stories I have written **I DO NOT****! **Own Inuyasha, It goes to the rightful owner.

Summary: Kagome is in the modern area, demons, miko's etc and etc and they still exist. Kagome is not human, she's something else, after all this time, she doesn't want anything but to just move on but instead this time around Karma has something up their sleeves or whatever they have, making it more difficult than before, "Love" being the key word.

Pairs-

Kagome/Sesshomaru.

Kagome/Koga

Kagome/Bankotsu

Kagome/Inuyasha

Or if anyone else. (Too lazy to write em all)

So vote, vote xD

She was beautiful, stunning, she has long raven hair with blue and silver streaks that goes past her knee's, striking blue eyes, she has twin blue stripes on each cheek and long nails, she was everything every male would dream of having, only there was one thing know one new, she wasn't a demon, Yes…she looked like a demon but in reality she was something more, something else that if anyone found out she would be considered a disgrace or be killed.

Her name is Kagome Higurashi and currently going to Tama Private High School, it was a school for only the "Gifted" meaning Demons, Half-Demons, Monks, Miko's, Demons Slayers, etc. etc. She really doesn't know why she has to go to high school, I mean come on she's been to high school so many times it was getting ridiculous I mean she was over a trillion years old (well not really) but it sure seemed like it,

Why would she do this every time is beyond her, or maybe she could just not ever go outside again but that would cause some….complications, but she had to otherwise people would find out about her and what she was, Now that is done let's start from the beginning and what's really going to happen.

Kagome's Pov.

I sigh, another year, another life…I swear I am going to scream! This time I have to "pretend" to be a silly stupid teenage girl that is 16 years old and is going to high school. I groan getting out of my bed, taking a quick shower and getting dressed, I put on dark blue jeans, with a blood red tang top and a loose but comfortable sweater, and to top it off I put on my skater shoes on, and of course I can't forget my sunglasses and my favorite pendant, nothing really special about it, well there is but I will explain that later.

Grabbing my keys I locked my door, walking down the stairs I make sure my sunglasses are firmly in place before heading to my bike, oh yeah, I have a 2012 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14R it's my baby it's bright blue and black, placing my hair up in a messy bun and placing my matching helmet on, turning my bike on I ride all the way to school faster than well…_humans_…and their slow cars.

Making it there in record time (not that I was keeping a record) even though I am like a couple weeks late or so since I was…busy. I pull up into a parking spot and I turn off my bike, taking off my helmet and pulling my hair out of the messy bun I let it fall letting it hit the back of my knees, mentally sighing I really should get it cut, but I remember trying to do that and it…didn't work out very well.

Shaking my head, to clear the unwanted thoughts, I walk into the school heading straight to the office upon getting there I see an age human priestess with one eye, looking at the name tag I see her name is Kaede, mentally nodding memorizing the name, I clear my throat catching her attention, seeing me she says "Ye are the new transfer student"

I give a short nod, she give a confirmed nod after pulling out a file, and says "Ah ye must me Kagome Higurashi, here is ye schedule would Ye like someone to show ye around?" I give a slight sniff, I look at her and nod, she seemed to notice that I was checking the air for any danger, giving a knowing smile, I watch as she turns and says

"Ginta, Hakkaku ye has a job for the both of you! Ye are to show miss Higurashi around, she is a new student" there was a short pause before Kaede says "get ye butts over here!" I hear shuffling in the back raising a brow and I watch as a two male wolf demons stumble towards me,

they both look to be around 15 one had white hair tanned skin, with black eyes and the other has black/gray hair and is also tanned and has blue eyes, I watch as they turn towards Kaede, not noticing me a smirk appears, I watch as they say at the same time

"Yes Kaede-sama?" She gives them a small smile before gesturing towards me, and says "I want ye two, to escort and show miss Higurashi around" I watched in amusement as they both turn slowly around and they both stare at me, with wide eyes and their mouths both dropped, I raise an eye brow at them, still amused, then one of them started sputtering

"w-wow m-miss you're really pretty" the other one agrees saying "y-yeah" there was silence for a bit before Kaede clears her throat, making both of the males jump, and continues "now ye no time for that, please do what ye told you, show miss Higurashi around, She has her schedule"

They both were still staring at me I give a soft sigh, they snapped out of whatever daze they were in and Ginta I believe that is what his name is, like "okay, so um…your schedule, I nod handing him my schedule the other moves closer and they both look at it and then both nod in agreement on something unknown, I give an mentally sigh for the hundredth time in the last few minutes,

Hakkaku takes it and looks at the schedule and says out loud

**(A/N: Bear with me…I haven't been in high school for a long time & yes I did graduate in case anyone was wondering!)**

AND!~ cliff hanger xD lol


	2. Chapter 2: Class Chaos Part 1

**Class Chaos**

**(A/N: ok your most likely mad at the first chapter originally I planned to have all this chapter in the first chapter but on my word it's almost 12 pages - so I decided to break it up xD)**

**(A/N: Bear with me…I haven't been in high school for a long time & yes I did graduate in case anyone was wondering!)**

Locker Number-24

1st period- Biology (room 330)

2nd period- Art (room 210)

3rd Period- History (Room 110)

After he said 'history' it went silent for a few seconds and then I could hear them mumbling something to the other about how cool it is that I am in martial arts I mentally sigh, and think "seriously? Can we get this going? I swear if they keep blabbing like idiots I swear I am going to keep aging! And that's not a good thing on my part..."

4th Period- P.E. / Martial arts.

LUNCH

5thPeriod- Algebra (Room 102)

6th Period- Music (Room 240)

7th Period- Free Period (Library)

8th Period-Science (Room 103)

Okay so you have Biology first which is…in room 330, ok Miss Higu- I interrupt him my voice soft and beautiful (it sounds like music) and by saying "please, call me Kagome" they both stare and say "o-okay, and wow your have a beautiful voice"

I give an audible sigh, they seemed to notice my discomfort and brush bright red, "sorry! l-lets go um….this way!" nodding we start walking, I watch as they go over my schedule and were whispering I paid no attention, in all honestly I wasn't interested, though I did hear a few names, "Koga, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Bankotsu and a few others but lost interest after I heard Bankotsu"

As we walked they pointed out things, like were the bathrooms are, the lockers and other stuff as well. I know they mean good but in all honestly I was quite bored, then finally we reach the classroom to my first period, "Finally" I think with a sigh, I watch as Ginta, walk up to the door knocking,

I could hear shuffling and I see a tall figure behind the door and I see a tall male twice my height, he has long blonde shaggy hair with wide shoulders and he was standing at the door looking at us questionably why we were interrupting his lecture

Hakkaku clears his throat, having the unknown man or teacher in our case look at him, Hakkaku and says "Kaede-sama sent us, she asked me to give you this, while hands him a sheet, the teacher looks at it surprise, and it was silent for a few seconds before saying "OH! Now I und…he coughs and says well, (while looking at me) Miss Higurashi please come in and let me introduce you to the class"

I give a soft sigh but nod none the less, turning I watch as Ginta and Hakkaku walk away but before getting to far away they both turn and wave I give a slight nod and turn and walk in the moment I do he shuts the door little loud I frown because the noise made my ears ring

At that very moment his entire class looks up and what I do I hear? Yeah you guessed it "gasps" I give mentally sigh, and he says his voice booming "Class! I would like to introduce our newest student, please say a warm welcome to Miss Higurashi,

Behind my sun glasses I see all, yes I did say all the males staring some were drooling and others? Eh…they had big hearts in their eyes I groan and think "just great! Just what I need…" and the females? They were glaring and giving me dirty looks, the teacher had asked me if I was okay my response?

"Just peachy" I growl

He coughs catching everyone's attention again, and he says "so Miss Hig-"I cut him off my voice just like it was before when I interrupted Ginta and Hakkaku, "Please, call me Kagome" I say while rubbing the back of my head, sheepishly

There was stunned silence and then he says well Kagome he says "I am Mr. Sano and I'm your Biology teacher now, let's see where to sit you…ah ok so when I call your name please raise your hand so Kagome knows where you are at so she can sit next to you. Let's see…

'Inuyasha-please raise your hand'

The moment he heard his name, his hand shot up like a rocket I hear others males give a loud "what! And no fairs' I glance around and I located the raised hand and I walked towards the empty desk, So as you can imagine I walked with grace, hell I had years and years to practice, now it just became a natural thing.

As I walked I could hear soft "ooo and awww's" I sit down and Mr. Sano begins teaching again, I sat there not really listening, I can hear everything, everyone writing, some snoring, and some with music playing, not loud enough for anyone but the person who is listening,

Then I hear 'pst' over and over again, I try to ignore the annoying twit next to me I mentally signed again. I continue to ignore him, and make it look like I am paying attention to what Mr. Sano was teaching, I almost whispered 'shut up you fool, I am trying to listen' but I stop myself when I hear scribbling and then a paper tossed on my desk, giving a soft sigh

I open the note, and stare at it for a few moments and think 'This is getting fucking nuts!'

-Note-

Hey you,

You know you hot as hell right?

Anyways how about I do you a favor and I show you around school?

If so what is your classes?

-Yasha

I decided that I was going to be nice-ish so I grabbed a pencil and I wrote:

Well, hello to you to, and I am quite

Aware of that fact, since I caught you and everyone else either staring or drooling

Pass not interested.

Nah.

-K

I tossed the note back with just a flip of my wrist making it land between the cracks of his open book, 'SCORE' I think while smirking, I glance slightly and see a frown plastered on his face and I think "serves you right playboy"

The reason is because there was this chick, she kept glaring at my person and I could just tell she was mad, but never the less she represents a slut not that I would ever say that word out loud but the clothes she was wearing says a lot, short skirt and a top way too small for her, showing well… rolls of skins 'yuck' she was wearing a tang top that is showing way too much cleavage, and I couldn't even try to finish that thought even if I wanted to, her name? You ask who knows and I really don't care, apparently she thinks she's better than everyone, I mentally snort, and I think 'Bitch please, if you found out what I truly am, you would be bowing at my feet"

I was more than glad when he didn't bother me again, but I could hear the males laughing that Inuyasha? Was that his name? Yeah Inuyasha get rejected, I stare forward pretending I was still listening, then Mr. Sano says 'ok class we have 2 minutes left packing up your things and wait till the bell rings'

Those 2 minutes were the longest 2 minutes of my LIFE! Why you wonder? Because they as in all the guys in this class decided that they wanted to come and bother me, I groan, I closed my eyes in annoyance and I could feel several male's around me, and then I hear-

'Hey, good looking I see you rejected dog-turd, why don't we get together hm?' Deciding to humor him, I respond with:

'Hmpt, it would be considered rude not to give a name before asking such a question', without opening my eyes I look in the males direction raising a brow. He starts sputtering and out of embarrassment brushes bright red, it was silent for a moment before he says 'oh…right' coughing he continues

The names Koga Ookami, I give a hn sound and ask 'and your...friends?' by that time I opened my eyes to look at his expression, I see a large frown, and I hear them each giving me their names

**(A/N: the slanted words are her thoughts on each male)**

Sesshomaru _(stick up his ass)_

Bankotsu _(cocky)_

Naraku _(controlling freak)_

Miroku _(HUGE pervert)_

Hakudōshi _(…)_

Muso _(…)_

Hojo _(love sick human)_

Hiten _(way to confident)_

Renkotsu _(Strange)_

Suikotsu _(Personality disorder)_

Mukostsu _(plain creepy)_

Jakotsu _(unusual and interesting at most)_

Inuyasha _(PLAY BOY)_

**(A/N: I think I got everyone for the most part)**

Then Bankotsu say's and the one you just rejected that was Inuyasha, and- a semi-girly sound made and Bankotsu sweat drops and continues this is (while pointing) is Jakotsu I look at jakotsu questionably, he was wearing femalish clothes with a little male mixed into one outfit, I give a nod and before he could say anything 'I say 'it's a pleasure meeting all of you…'I pause then say 'and to answer your question Ookami the answer is no'

Before any of them could say a word the bell rings saying class is over "Finally!" I get up and walk out with all of them staring at me, knowing that I will be followed I make sure no one is behind me before doing a little teleportation technique I learned several years ago I teleport to the roof bring out my schedule…let's see…I murmur…only looking down to my next class.

Locker Number-24

1st period- Biology (room 330)

2nd period- Art (room 210)

"Yes! I say a little bit too loud but continue grinning, I lovvve art! Then I hear hey dude did u hear that? Then footsteps, 'Shit!' I disappear before they could see me heading to my next class.

~Next Class-Art-

It went as it did in the first class, right away who do I see? Sesshomaru, who was working on whatever he was working on then I hear Mrs. Suzuki say "Sesshomaru please raise your hand so Kagome knows were to sit, he of course raises his hand and was smirking, I groan, I walk slowly over and pop down very ungracefully causing him to raise a brow, I did what I did with the first moron I _ignored_ him, and that's how class went.

~Next Class- History~

Same as what happened in the other 2 classes however this time…I see more…in this class I see, Sesshomaru (again), Bankotsu, Miroku, Suikotsu, Naraku, and Inuyasha, and Hojo, our teacher is Mr. Kubo and he puts me next to Hojo, I sigh when he tries to talk to me, it was what he calls 'free time' I was getting irritated I was about to tell him that I am not interested in anything he has to say,

But before I could say anything an angry female voice comes to my recue, while coming up next to me "Hojo! And you she says (pointing to all the males who were crowding me), 'Leave her alone! She already has to deal with the fact that she's at a new school! She doesn't need all you horn dogs coming after her! So beat it! Before I beat all your stupid ass to hell!"

I was quite surprised when they all move and gave me space the female turns and says "sorry about that boys are so stupid, anyways my name is Sango, I couldn't help but to smile, I nod and says "Kagome" we started chatting and became friends fast, every now and again I watch as she turns her head in a random direction and glares before laughing and continues to talk, so far I think this is my favorite, I have a new friend and she reminds me of a warrior. Sango asks what my schedule is and I gladly hand it over, and she reads:

Locker Number-24

1st period- Biology (room 330) [ ]

2nd period- Art (room 210) [Mrs. Suzuki]

3rd Period- History (Room 110) [ ]

4th Period- P.E. [Mrs. Ito] / Martial arts. [Mr. Tanaka]

LUNCH

5thPeriod- Algebra (Room 102)

6th Period- Music (Room 240)

7th Period- Free Period (Library)

8th Period-Science (Room 103

Oh sweet she suddenly says "your locker is next to mine! And we almost all the same classes only ones we don't have are: 1st period, 6th & 7th but everything else we do! That is so awesome! The bell rings saying class is over and we head to P.E. well…More like I was being dragged by Sango.

~Next Class- P.E. /Martial Arts~

'So Sango says as we head into the gym, 'which one do you have today?' "hn?...oh I have martial arts, wait…what do you mean 'today'?' I say, Sango looks at me questionably before realizing I was a new student and didn't know how it works out, and says "the reason it says P.E. /Martial arts it's because the school doesn't want us to over work us and get hurt so they made it were we switch off over every other day to help our bodies do a 'cool down' but we still exercise but nothing like in martial arts"

'Ohhh….that makes a lot of sense' I say Sango nods and says "yeah I thought It was weird at first too, until we started doing martial arts and believe me it's not easy, I thought I was going to die, then it was the next day and we had P.E. I was still sore and when we did some easy and nice exercises I was in heaven.

I nod again and when we walk in I let out a very unlady like groan, Sango looks at me then towards the gym and says a "ah" sound there standing there was: Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, Naraku, Miroku, Renkotsu, Suikotsu and Inuyasha, looking around who do I don't see? Hojo! Yes! I mentally scream and a little bit away I see: Kikyo, Rin, Kagura, Ayame, Yura, I raise a brow

And think how odd… counting myself and Sango there is exactly each 7 guys and 7 girls, before I could finish that thought Mr. Tanaka yells "well don't just stand there dress down!" "r-right' Sango says 'come on, I'll show u were the clothes are," I give a nod and with that we walk across and into the girls locker room, the whole way we chatted and I could feel stares I give a soft sigh, because Sango was so close to me she heard me, stopping she turns and yells

"HEY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU? STOP STARING YOU UN-GRATEFUL HORN-DOGS!" she had said it so loud it echoed, I watched amused when most of them flinched, before they could say anything Sango grabs my hand and we runs to the girls locker room.

~TIME SKIP~

I look at my outfit and frown, I was wearing a fighting kimono, and it was tight fitting so…it showed off my figure, the Kimono was pure black with light blue trim, I liked the color, according to Sango everyone has different colors, even though they know who is best and who is worse they don't want to discriminate against anyone, 'everyone is good at something or they are horrible at another' that's what Sango told me

Which I completely understood, though I will admit that Sango's factual expression was…priceless. The reason? It is because the sweater I was wearing was quite large on me so it hid my figure, for a '16' year old I have the body of a woman, I have a well tone figure, I have a nice 6 pack, with nicely toned muscles not overly toned like some people do, anyways I am getting off track,

We were changing and we had our backs to each other, before I even started changing I had put my hair in a braid, tying it off, I start changing, Sango was already done and had turned around and she had 'gasped' I turned around alarmed thinking maybe a perverted male had snuck into the locker room but instead Sango says "woah…I didn't expect that' I shrug and continue getting dressed. Once we were done we walk out and…..

MUAHAHAH another cliff hanger :P


	3. Chapter 3: Class Chaos Part 2

**Class Chaos Part 2:**

**[A/N: WARNING LANGUAGE & I personally don't like Kikyo, so Kikyo bashing BIG TIME!]**

_-Kagome's Pov-_

We walk out and what do we see? Kikyo… (Puke) she was wearing the same type of fighting kimono as all the other girls were but hers? Do I dare say it? Of course I have too, well she had it all un-tied and was trying to show as much of 'cleavage' as she could, but instead It looked like a bunch of oversized skin popping out it was a sore sight to see

Disgusted I look away, I was ready to puke at the sight, _then_ a _brilliant_ plan formed I smirk causing Sango to look at me questionably I motion her over and whisper my plan, her eyes went wide and then _tried_ but _horribly_ failed to contain her laughter, after a few moment she takes a couple deep breaths and then yells

'Oi!' (Causing _everyone_ to look at her, _including_ Kikyo) then Sango puts her hands up while saying frantically "AH! IT _BURNS_! IT _BURNS_! PUT _IT_ AWAY! PUT _IT_ AWAY! (Then starts waving her hangs while looking away) then she 'fake' cries and says "IM SCARRED FOR LIFE!' by that time _everyone_ was laughing and Kikyo was fuming,

Usually I could contain my emotions but who woulda thought Sango was such a good actress? Before I could stop myself I started giggling which turned into full blown laughter everyone had stopped to stare at me, I was of course ignoring them because I was laughing so hard I had tears coming out of my eyes. Then my laughter died when Kinky-hoe says "who the hell are you to laugh? You stupid bitch I could have anyone in this school if I so choose to! She finishes with a loud 'hmpt' sound

I give a loud and very un-lady like snort, and resort with "Bitch pleasssssssse, I'm sure your _oversized_ twat has had _enough_ experience to last you _more_ than a life time, (laughter had erupted by that time) then I smirk and before she could _utter_ a word I say "and besides not _only_ do I have a better body _and_ can show cleavage without it looking like _saggy_ elephants _ass_ end, I could whip your pint whore ass all the way to hell and not lose any sleep over it"

"Why you!-UGH! Prove it! You're bluffing and if I'm right which I _will_ be you better respect me!" I raise a brow and say "and when I _win_, you little miss _whore_ with the _saggy_ elephants _ass_ end, and _oversized_ twat, you better start wearing clothes that actually _fit_ you, deal?"

"DEAL" Kikyo screeches

I look at Sango with a raised brow and she kept whispering "oh…she's in for it, and I am _sooooooo_ going to laugh' (unknown to Sango the ones with demon hearing could hear her and was wondering what _exactly_ she was referring to, they were _really_ curious now)

When I didn't move or 'prove' it Kikyo screeches "WELL?" I glance at Sango and while shrugging and saying "well I gave her change to change her mind but she asking for it" I reach for the ties that kept my Kimono in place, in one swift move I pull it, letting it swing open showing everyone _exactly_ what lies underneath

**(A/N: Oh yeah I forgot to mention, they're not naked under the kimono's they all have either tang tops or sports bra's on and shorts.)**

Everyone _including_ Kikyo gasps, horror written on her face, and all the guys? –sigh- had fallen over with blood coming from their noses, Kikyo was staring at my well-developed chest (D's Almost DD's) and my _very_ toned body _and_ my six pack, I smirk and say "hm…Funny now what's _that_ saying again?"

Sango pipes in "TOLD _YOU_ SO~!" I grin and say "starting tomorrow you _will_ do what we agreed on, got it? Otherwise you will suffer the consequences and let's just say they _won't_ be pretty" Completely humiliated, and lost she actually _does_ what she was told and ties up her kimono covering the "disgrace" I call it up.

Deciding I didn't want them to look at my body anymore I tied it back in place moments before Mr. Tanaka clears his throat after 'recovering' and say's well let's get on with class hm? The boys by then had 'recovered' as well and were wiping their noses and trying act like it wasn't a big deal.

It was silent for a moment before Mr. Tanaka says while looking at his chart- 'each male and female will go against one another-(he could hear groans from the boys and girls) oh boo hoo deal with it, now when I call your names I want you to move over there (points in front of him) and stand next to each other:

Bankotsu- Ayame

Naraku-Yua

Miroku-Rin

Renkotsu-Sango

Suikotsu- Kikyo

Sesshomaru- Kagura

Inuyasha-Me

I raised my hands catching the guys attention before placing them behind my head (like Naruto does) and I was looking up with a bored expression on my face, I was listening when I didn't hear my name for a few minutes then I hear my name and…I let out a groan when I hear 'Inuyasha' "great I think- I'm stuck with the play boy…" then I give a slight smirk (which didn't go unnoticed) and think "oh yea actually this is _perfect_… ima make that _puppy_ crryyyyyyyy" it's gonna be _so_ fun!"

Considering he annoys me, hm… I think what could I use? Oh I know…

-Time Skip-

Now it was the play boy and mines turn, since I was new teach wanted to know where I stand, I give a slight smirk before shrugging and saying "fine by me" he nods and says you can use any type of attack, _however_ don't kill him, "aw…I think" then think "nah I've got something _way_ better" he's gonna wish he _was_ dead after I'm _done_ with him" Play boy pulls out a giant sword, _trying_ to look imitating, everyone watches as I raise a brow clearly _not_ fazed a bit

I scoff looking away, showing I was clearly _not_ interested at all, and say "if you _think_… (I pause half a second before continuing) _that_ will get _my_ attention, puppy _you_ have _a_ _lot_ to learn, I ain't easy like _some_ people" Inuyasha bristled at the 'puppy' comment and says 'Oi! Wench I aint no damn puppy!'

'…..oh that word…he's gonna get it!' I think growling before he could say anything teach says 'begin' lifting his sword he yells "WIND SCAR!" everyone watches as it comes towards me and I wasn't even moving, everyone (besides Kikyo) was worried and was thinking "she's not even moving! What the hell?!" one of them was gonna yell to tell me to move when, at the last second I pull "Una' out of know where 'huh?' everyone thinks and yell

"THUNDER CLASH! Thunder came shooting out in giant tornado's with lighting in the middle, the Wind Scar and my attack clashed, mine was about to overpower when Inuyasha yells "BACKSLASH WAVE" trying to send it back to me, in result I swirl my sword sticking it in the ground before raising my left hand (everyone was confused) and in a one motion I punching the ground I yell "WORLD SHAKING" and a giant ball of yellow energy flies toward him demolishing his attack and sending him flying. I smirk and everyone gapes "the Wind Scar" was a powerful attack but apparently not…

**(A/N: Yes and yes I totally just used an attack from Sailor moon (don't own it) it just seemed like a good idea, you know to throw people off xD)**

Placing my hands in my pockets I touch the rosary and made it go invisible and it went flying towards him and was around his neck I murmur the enchantment, he was getting up blood coming out of places from where his and my attack had cut him, I watch as he dips it in his blood before running towards me and being quite high off the ground saying "IRONREBER SOUL-"I interrupt him by pointing at him and yelling "INUYASHA! (Making sure I sounded happy and excited to say his name –scoff- yah right I think)'huh?!' He says' obviously very confused, I take a deep breath before yelling "SIT BOY!"

The invisible neckless becomes visible glowing brightly and sending Inuyasha to face plant the floor, with a loud (BOOM) It was silent for several minutes before I broke it saying clearly in awe "oh wow…it _actually_ worked' Inuyasha yells from the ground "WRENCH WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'IT ACTUALLY WORKED!" I was bending over slighting, I shrug and say "I tried it once before and It didn't work, I was disappointed but _this_ totally makes up for it"

I could hear muffled curses and before I could say a word Sango's laughter echoed through the gym and then everyone else's laughter joined in including Mr. Tanaka, by that time the spell wore off and Inuyasha was _trying_ but _failing_ at taking the neckless off he looks at me with a murderous look, and then Mr. Tanaka takes several deep breaths before saying "well….in all the years I have been teaching I have never seen anything like this before, then he says why 'sit'?"

(Inuyasha was about to attack me when I respond) I frown and say "because he's a dog and dogs are supposed to sit when being bad" I hear a loud 'THUMP' sound, looking behind me, I blink and say "oops?" laughter and Inuyasha's curses is all I could hear, I sweat drop and I was about to say I was sorry when Sango says "Don't apologize to him! He was going to attack you when you weren't looking!" I felt a tick mark appear, I respond "oh really?"

Inuyasha was standing up and he glares at Sango and Says "NO I WASN"T! YOU-"Noticing that I was turning towards him, he all of a sudden got this _really_ bad feeling and started backing up slowly before he could make a mad dash like his life depended on it, I say overly sweetly "Ohhhhhhhh Inuyashaaaaa"

"Oh shit" his eyes went wide and I take a deep breath before yelling angrily "SIT! (Crash) DON'T YOU _EVER_ CALL ME A WRENCH AGAIN! SIT!" (Crash) my name is Kagome say it with me KA-GO-ME! (Their eyes went wide with shock and some of guys were backing up clearly scared) I take a deep breath before continuing "AND DON'T YOU EVER FLIRT WITH ME AGAIN! SIT! (BOOM) that one echoed, so it was more like (Boom…Boom)

Taking a deep breath I say calmer, "you better fix your attitude, you un-grateful asshole, if you want someone to boss around and be your _bitch_, you know exactly _who_ I am talking about, I growl out the last part saying "Because _puppy_, I don't and won't _ever_ summit to someone like _you_, or _anyone_ else in this fucking school, set your sights on someone who actually _gives_ a fuck"

I turn and I walk away, speechless was what everyone was.

& that wraps up Chapter 3. I was going to skip the fighting scene but I decided that it wouldn't make sense if I did, so yups so vote, vote vote

Pairs-

Kagome/ Sesshomaru.

Kagome/ Koga

Kagome/ Bankotsu

Kagome/ Inuyasha

Kagome/ Naraku

Kagome/ Miroku

Kagome/ Renkotsu

Kagome/ Suikotsu

Kagome/ Hojo

Kagome/ Hiten

Kagome/ Hakudōshi

Kagome/OC

So vote, vote xD


	4. Chapter 4: Class Chaos Part 3

**Chapter 4: Class Chaos Part 3**

**(A/N: So the Voting is closed! Sesshomaru is the winner on who Kagome will end up with- Thanks everyone for voting****)**

**Also like I have stated in the Other Chapters I do ****NOT!**** Own any of the lyrics! They go to the Rightful owners so BLAH! CUSSING in this chapter.**

Oh yeah before I forget this chapter might not be as good….I wrote it and then my computer decided that It was going to be _really_ evil and delete everything I wrote, I don't have a copy because I wrote it at the top of my head ._. So yeah.

**-Kagome's Pov-**

So class had ended and lunch rolled over, which I was glad, quickly changing I head towards where I smell the food, grabbing my lunch I do the teleportation technique heading to the roof, even though I don't really need to eat, well I do but not really, I wasn't a fan of 'human food' I give a soft sigh and lean my head against the wall and without even thinking about it I started singing.

**(A/N: yes and yes I am quite aware that these songs are sung by a male but let's have a little imagination that a female is singing this- (-From the Spirit & the Singer is Bryan Adams))**

_You can't take me_

_Yeah_

My voice boomed

_Got to fight another fight_

_I gotta run another night_

_Get it out_

_Check it out_

_I'm on my way and I don't feel right_

_I gotta get me back_

_I can't be beat and that's a fact_

_It's OK_

_I'll find a way_

_You ain't gonna take me down no way_

_Yeah_

Everyone was wondering where that lovely voice was coming from, Sango had an idea since the song was pretty obvious who it was but looking around she shakes her head at the stupidity and think "people can be so dense I swear"

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it_

_Don't push me_

_I'll fight it_

_Never gonna give in_

_never gonna give it up, no_

"yup" Sango thinks, Kagome is defiantly singing this,

_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it_

_You can't come uninvited_

_Never gonna give in_

_never gonna give it up, no_

_You can't take me_

_I'm free_

Inuyasha starts sulking his ears going flat, the song was clearly about what happened in class…

_Why did it all go wrong?_

_I wanna know what's going on_

_And what's this holding me?_

_I'm not where I'm supposed to be_

_I gotta fight another fight_

_I gotta fight with all my might_

_I'm getting out, so check it out_

_you're in my way_

_Yeah, you better watch out_

_Ohhhhhhhhhh, come on!_

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it_

_Don't push me_

_I'll fight it_

_Never gonna give in_

_never gonna give it up, no_

_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it_

_You can't come uninvited_

_Never gonna give in_

_never gonna give it up, no_

_You can't take me_

_I'm free_

_Ahh yeah Im free_

_(Then several 'yeahs' at the end'_

It was silent for a moment before another Song comes to mind and think "oh this song was just _perfect_!" I grin then I start singing it making sure the _puppy_ hears me.

_When you think that you can take me on,_

_You must be crazy_

_There aint a single thing you've done,_

_that's gonna and phase me_

The moment Sango here's the first part without even _trying_ to contain it she busts up laughing, soon a few others who had witnessed Inuyasha _try_ and _fail_ attempt.

_Ooh, but if you wanna have a go_

_I just wanna let you know..._

_Yeahh..._

_Get off of my back_

_And into my game_

_Get out of my way_

_So wild and untamed_

_Get out of my face_

_Ooh gimmy your best shot_

_I think it's time you better face the fact..._

_Get off of my back!_

From where I'm sitting I could hear howls of laughter, I smirk

_You know it's all just a game,_

_That I'm playing_

_The thing that you can't find a way in_

_Is what I saying_

_Ooh, but if you wanna have a go_

_I just wanna let you know..._

_(While yelling/singing)_

_Ooh..._

_Get off of my back_

_And into my game_

_Get out of my way_

_So wild and untamed_

_Get out of my face_

_Ooh gimmy your best shot_

_I think it's time you better face the fact..._

_Get off of my back!_

Inuyasha had slammed his head on the table completely embarrassed

_Ooh, but if you wanna have a go_

_I just wanna let you know..._

_Get off, get off, Yeahh..._

_Get off of my back_

_And into my game_

_Get out of my way_

_So wild an untamed_

_Get out of my face_

_Ooh gimmy your best shot_

_You know this train is coming of this track..._

_Get off of my back!_

_Yeah get off of my back_

_Get off_

_Get off_

_Get off_

_Get off_

_Yeah! Get off of my back! (yelling the last part)_

I finish while grinning, oh I know for a _fact_ he heard me, I continue to grin but before I could muse anymore the bell rings saying that lunch is over "awe…..I think" shrugging and saying "all well" Throwing the discarded food to the birds I teleport the tray to the lunch room I pull out my schedule and look over it-

_Locker Number-24_

_1st period- Biology (room 330) [ ]_

_2nd period- Art (room 210) [Mrs. Suzuki]_

_3rd Period- History (Room 110) [ ]_

_4th Period- P.E. [Mrs. Ito] / Martial arts. [Mr. Tanaka]_

_LUNCH_

_5thPeriod- Algebra (Room 102) [Ms. Morita]_

_6th Period- Music (Room 240) [ ]_

_7th Period- Free Period (Library) [Libarain- ]_

_8th Period-Science (Room 103) [ ]_

So math? Urg…I mean Algebra sighing I teleport near the class but far enough away so people won't see me

**~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~**

Just like last time, almost same people maybe a few others, in this class I was sat next to 'Koga' I was slightly surprised when he didn't bother me, all he really said was 'hi' and I said 'hi' back because he wasn't insulting me by calling me some 'pet' name that ticks me off just as much as being called a 'wrench' like that puppy kept calling me, so all in all it was quite peaceful.

**~~~TIME SKIP~~~**

Music was next…'hehehe' I think, walking towards the auditorium, walking in I hear a female voice telling her class that something was coming up I didn't really pay attention all that much, never the less I walk towards the stage and then I hear an over excited teacher say "OH! You must be the new student!" I stare at her slightly stunned but I nod, and think "o…k" she give me a grin and says ok since I already know where everyone else is at I would like you to sing a song, doesn't matter what type of song just any song so I can see where I can put you ok?

Again I nod, jumping up on the stage I turn and I wasn't exactly expecting it but guess who is there? None other than Kikyo and Kagura, the two biggest whores in school, I mentally sigh, and before I could muse more Mrs. Sakai says happily "OK! Sing when you are ready!"

Sighing again, I hear Kagura whisper to Kikyo "maybe if we're lucky she'll fall" Kikyo In turned laughed. I scoff and then grin and think "oh now _this_ is going to be good, you both are going to _eat_ those words by the time I am done"

Closing my eyes I take a breath and I start singing.

_Saturday, stepping into the club_

_The music made me wanna tell the DJ, turn it up_

_I feel the energy all around_

_And my body can't stop movin' to the sound_

There were several gasp, I mentally smirk and continue to sing

_But, I can tell that you're watching me_

_And your probably gonna write what you didn't see_

_Well I just need a little space to breathe_

_Can you please respect my privacy?_

_Why can't you just let me do the things I wanna do?_

_I just wanna be me, I don't understand why_

_Would you wanna bring me down_

_I'm only having fun, I'm gonna live my life_

_(But not the way that you want me to)_

_I'm tired of rumors starting, I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying, saying what they want about me_

_Why can't they back up off me? Why can't they let me live?_

_I'm gonna do it my way, take this for just what it is_

_Here we are back up in the club_

_People taking pictures, don't you think they get enough_

_I just wanna be all over the floor_

_And throw my hands up in the air to the beat like_

_(What?)_

_I gotta say respectfully_

_I would love it if you take the cameras off of me_

_'Cause I just need a little room to breathe_

_Can you please respect my privacy?_

_Why can't you just let me do the things I wanna do?_

_I just wanna be me, I don't understand why_

_Would you wanna bring me down?_

_I'm only having fun, I'm gonna live my life_

_(But not the way that you want me to)_

_I'm tired of rumors starting, I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying, saying what they want about me_

_Why can't they back up off me? Why can't they let me live?_

_I'm gonna do it my way, take this for just what it is_

_I just need to free my mind_

_(My mind)_

_Just wanna dance and have a good time_

_(Good time)_

_I'm tired of rumors, rumors_

_Followed, followed, followed, followed, followed, followed_

_What they?_

_(Followed me?)_

_Why can't they, they, they, they, they_

_They let me live?_

_Take this for just what it is_

_I'm tired of rumors starting, I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying, saying what they want about me_

_Why can't they back up off me? Why can't they let me live?_

_I'm gonna do it my way, take this for just what it is_

_I'm tired of rumors starting, I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying, saying what they want about me_

_Why can't they back up off me? Why can't they let me live?_

_I'm gonna do it my way, take this for just what it is_

I finish with a grin, the whores expressions? Priceless. Then Mrs. Sakai squeals and then suddenly I am in a bone crushing hug, sure I have been hugged before but _never_ like _this_, desperately trying to get my breath back I say, "c-can't…b-breath…" she gasps and realized that she was _literally_ squishing the _life_ out of me, she lets go and says "OH! My dear I am so sorry!" then she says "I have decided! You Kagome will be the lead singer!

"…Oh joy" I mutter then it seemed to get even _worse_ when the pests arrive screeching like banshees, (if you have seen Naruto you would know what I mean xD) "oh my ears…" I _forced_ myself _not_ to cover my ears, Kikyo was screeching and saying "WHAT!? But Mrs. Sakai you said that _I_ will be lead singer!

The said teacher looks at her and says "well…yes I did but considering the fact that Kagome can sing _without_ music _and_ stay in complete tune, Kagome _will_ be lead singer, and that is final. She says then walks off when another student calls her over. Kikyo looks at me and says "you bitch! You stole _my_ lead!" I raised a brow and say smoothly while turning away "you can have it, and by the way I am not a bitch I'm _THE_ bitch, get it right"

Walking away, I hear there elephant footsteps fading and I sigh, and mumble bitterly "what a cluster fuck" walking over to one of the million seats, I sit down and close my eyes, in the distance I could hear Kikyo begging for the lead and saying that I said I didn't want it, and I could hear her say "it doesn't matter, and Kikyo stop begging or you won't be part of this! You two Kagura! She finished with a snap

"Aww man" I say with a groan then Mrs. Sakai calls me over and tells me that she needs to gets the outfits accustomed to my size, considering that I am _much_ smaller than the previous person, seeing that even if she manages to get it to my size, it wouldn't look right at all so all in all she would have to order a brand new one, well I think "I guess I can say this is a victory worth remembering"

So once she gets my size or whatever she tells me that I can go and take a nap or something while she goes and do whatever she's going to be doing, considering that I won't start doing um… what was it she said? I think eh. All well she can tell me sometime later I suppose, back to my nap!

Several minutes passed I was rudely woken up when the bell rang, I groan and mutter "awe man…I was having such a good dream too!" Getting up I walk to my next class, oh wait! Free period yay!

**~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~**

Walking in to the library I meet , an um…chubby old man but friendly non-the less he asks me what I am doing in here, I had him my schedule and he says "OH! You're the new student!" I sweat drop then continues and says "If you could be dear and put these books (while motioning to a cart) on the very top shelf of section 6? I would do that myself but…these old legs of mine are having trouble going up the latters"

I nod, might as well help I mean he _is_ pretty old, he gives me a friendly smile and says "thank you" I nod again and walk over and start looking for section 6, I blink I didn't even realize this library was so _huge_! After a second I spot the section I need, and push the cart over.

(And that's how that class went helping Mr. Hirano with books, mostly with ones on the very top shelve)

**~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~**

Not really rushing to my next class, I walk in just before the bell ring and looks at me with a frown and was about to say something (most likely rude) when Koga interrupts him and says "Mr. Kikuchi she is the new student you told us about the other day" Huh? He says "oh right, he gives an awkward cough and grabs a clip board and says "ah miss H-" I interrupt him saying "Kagome" My name is Kagome.

"Right he says" and then says 'you can sit next to Ookami" I nod

(A/N: too lazy xD pretty much the same thing as the other classes well almost- not the whole Hojo thing but yups)

& that wraps it up.

p.s. Sorry for not updating life has been a pain.


	5. Giving up

Dear Readers,

I have decided that I am not going to finish this story. Sorry to all the followers, I simply have no idea where this story is going and is having a HUGE writers block, it is not up for adoption is is simply on a stand-still.

Sorry to all.

-Suk


End file.
